How I Fell For The Enemy
by kaykay1307
Summary: It's Hanna first year at hogwarts and she can't wait for it to start! To bad it's full of guy suprizes she can't stand. can she handle all the ups and downs of a teenage life as a wizard? Rated T just in case. Draco/OC


**How I Fell For The Enemy**

A knock at the door startles the tired couple and echoes throughout the quiet, empty manor. The man sighs before getting up and walking to the door. He answers it and the woman sits on the coach listening to the arguing of her husband with a very familiar voice. The voices stop and the door close's a little too loudly making the woman wince.

Her husband's footsteps sound through the hall and the woman calls out to him, "Who was it, Nate?"

Her husband appears in the doorway holding a small bundle and the woman stands up peering at it suspiciously.

"He says he's gone and their- their dead. Along with our son." The woman gasps, quickly closing her eyes. The last of her seven children was now dead. A single tear slides down her cheek and she opens her eyes back open and takes a step towards Nate, peering into the small pink bundle to see the peaceful, pink face of a little baby girl. The woman stares at her.

"Oh Nate is-is it…?" she questioned reaching out to stroke the small tousle of black hair sitting atop her head. The little girl yawns and her eyes slowly open up wide revealing a beautiful set of pale, dark green eyes.

"Yes Linda, it's her. She has nowhere else to go."

"Then we will have to keep her. We will raise her as our own." She said slowly taking the girl into her own arms.

"Yes, and she will be brought up in upmost perfection." He said slowly nodding his head.

**Ch.1 Diagon Alley**

The sun peeked around my curtains and through my closed eyelids. I groaned and pulled the covers of my bed over my face.

"Hanna! Hanna! Come on! Wake up! We're going to Diagon Alley! We're going to Diagon Alley today!" My little sister, Dutch, yelled jumping up and down on my bed.

"Ugh. Now?" I ask rolling over and almost falling off my bed.

"Yes, NOW!" she yells getting down close to my ear.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up, just stop yelling." I say throwing my covers off me and swinging my bare feet, blindly, onto the cold wooden ground of my room. I peel open my eyes to glare at my slap-happy sister, before walking over to my closet. I rummage around before settling on a pair of skinny jeans, a deep green shirt that matches my eyes, and my black boots that not only match my hair but are nice and warm.

"Come on! Come on! HANNNNAAAA!" Dutch yells still on my bed, now jumping up and down on her knees.

"Dutccchhh! I can't get dressed with you in here." I say looking over at her. She just stares at me, "That means scram." She cocks her head to the side and I sigh, "I'll be down in five minutes okay?"

A smile springs onto her face, "Oh okay!" she jumps off my bed and runs towards my door to leave.

"Close my door!" I yell to her back and she closes it behind her, "Thanks!" I quickly change before staring at myself in the mirror. I was still sore from a week at gymnastics camp followed by a week at dance camp followed by a week at karate camp. Anything to not be at home. I had also considered doing a cheerleading camp too but it was the week before school started.

I pick up my brush and run it through my still damp raven black hair. My bangs hang down in my face and my semi-curly hair tickles my bare neck. I sigh and pull it back into a ponytail not feeling a need to trouble myself with my uncontrollable hair. Putting down my brush my hand knocks one of the many picture frames sitting on my nightstand and I pick it up staring at it. It's a picture of a very small and smiling six year old version of me standing with my arms wrapped around my best friend's neck in a hug. He's standing their stiff looking slightly shock but you can see the hint of smile in his eyes.

I glare at the photo knowing very well things between me and Draco will never be as peachy as before. He blames me and I blame him for the disaster that ended our friendship as swiftly as it did.

A knock at the door draws me out of my thoughts and I set the picture down with a small sigh before walking towards the door.

"Coming, Coming." I mumble opening it up and following my mum out and down stairs. I follow her into the living room and saw my father holding my 16 month old brother Charlie.

"Alrighty, everybody ready? Hanna you'll be taking Dutch I don't want her getting lost." He said.

"But daddy!" Dutch whined, "I'm seven now! I can do it by myself!"

"Now sweetie, I don't want to lose you alright? Just go with your sister and we'll _think_ about letting you go on your own next time, alright?" My father said bending down to look her in the eye.

"Buuuttt dadddyyyy!" she whined.

"No more buts young lady! You're going with your sister and that's final. Hanna hold on tight to her, okay? Here Nate, I'll take Charlie." My mother said reaching over and taking my brother from my dad.

"Humph," my sister said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

Our mother takes some floo powder, and steps into the fireplace with Charlie in her arms. She throws the floo powder and we hear her shout "Diagon Alley!"

"Alright. You two next, go on now." Our father says and I reach down and grab a hold of Dutch's hand wrenching it uncrossed. I step forward take a pinch of floo powder before yanking a still pouting little girl into the fire place. I throw the floo powder and go to yell out, "DIAGO-" but before I am able to finish I hear my sister yelling.

"THE MALFOY'S!" we start whirling around passing other fireplaces. I clutch my sister's arm tightly and wait till we come to a complete stop before I start yelling at her, not even stopping to see where she had sent us to.

"WHAT THE HELL? DO YOU WANT TO GET ME KILLED?"

She whimpers, a thing that usually makes our parents stop yelling at her, "no…"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" I take a breath, calming myself down, "Where are we anyway?"

"Hey Pattersan, get lost on your way to the zoo?" I heard someone say and turned slowly on my heal to face the smirking face of Draco Malfoy.

"Actually no. See Dutch, this is where the monkey lives." I say pointing to Malfoy. I whisper this last part just loud enough so they can both hear me, "He has rabies. Don't go near him."

He snorts, "Yeah Dutch, and you see that thing right next to you? That's the infamous ugly black bear."

Dutch looks between the both of us and right before I can say something smart back she cuts in, "I don't think Hanna's ugly. She's actually really pretty. Especially when she decides to combs her hair." She continues to look between the both of us before smirking at Malfoy, "And as I do recall hearing you tell Blaise last week at the party, you think she's _beautiful_."

I smirk at him as a blush starts to creep up his face, "Oh, Malfoy not only did you just get burned by a Pattersan and with your own words, but you also just got burned by a seven year old."

"I uh-um…err." He stutters, "Do you want the damn Floo powder or not?"

I roll my eyes, "yes actually that would be quite nic-"

"Wait Hanna," Dutch said pulling on my pants leg, "I brought us here for a reason."

My eyes narrow at her. I didn't want to spend any longer time here then I had to. "And that reason would be…?"

"At the party I brought my stuffed zebra, Tony, and I left him here by accident. Have you seen him Draco?"

"Um…I think one of the house elves told mother about one they had found in the living area."

My sister's face brightens up, "Really?" she asks and after seeing him nod his head, she skips out of the room and towards the living room area. After she left an awkward silence settled over the room in a thick blanket, like a warm, thick, comfy blanket that you wrap around yourself on cold winters nights while your drinking hot butterbear or cocoa, whatever floats your boat, and cuddled up w-

"Hey Hanna, Hannaa! HANNA!"

"Huh, what?" I blinked and stared at Malfoy. How long had he been saying my name?

"I asked what house you thought you'd get into?" he said a little annoyed.

"Oh," I said my face heating up slightly, "Well honestly I don't know and I really don't care. What about you? Little Dracekins still hoping he'll get into Slytherin?" I asked grinning, well actually more like smirking, at him.

He snorts before responding, "yes I am still hoping and unlike you I actually know what house I'm going to get into,"

"Hey! Just because I have multi-personality's doesn't mean I'm not completely unsure about what house I'll get into!"

"Bet you'll get into Hufflepuff."

"Actually I was gonna say that's the least likely house I'll get into but it's a deal. How much are we betting this time Mr. Malfoy?"

"10 galleons." He answered me back after some thought.

"Make it 12 galleons and a chocolate wand and you've just made yourself a deal." I shot back.

"Deal," he said sticking out his left hand and watching me warily. I took a step towards him, slowly, and raised my left hand towards his. He started reaching for mine, but before he could grab it I spit on my outstretched hand and grabbed his making sure to get his all slobbery.

He tried to draw his hand away, but I just held tighter to it, shaking it.

"Let go!" he whispered horrified a look of disgust written across his face. I just struggled to hold a straight face as I continued to pump his arm up and down.

"HANNA!" I heard Dutch yelling as she happily came skipping into the room, "I found Tony! We can go now!"

Finally I let go of Malfoy's hand and he pulled away appalled, "Deal." I whispered and turned on my heal, heading towards the fireplace. He just wiped his hand on his pants and looked me over in shock. I grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Come on Dutch," I said and she skips over taking my hand, "It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Malfoy. I look forward to receiving my payment soon and remember no backsies," I said with a short wave as I threw down the Floo powder and shouted out our original destination.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys! so i've really gotten into the harry potter serious and writing! this is my second one( first one posted here) and so far its my favorite but i've just started a third one (FREDOC) and it's defiently gonna be my favorite!**

**but anyway i'm not gonna post each chapter untill i get a predecided amount of reviews from now on and i'm sticking to that and i don't even care if their from the same person. so for now, let's start with between three and five. SO GIVE ME REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
